


Abduction

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro tries to reason with Lord Zarkon after he's abducted. Or kidnapped. Same thing.Oneshot/drabble





	Abduction

Takashi Shirogane didn't have many options to turn to right now, not when he and Matt and Sam Holt were all literally in space. And not just in space for no reason, of course--they were captured. Prisoners. 

All three of them had been beaten bloody by the end of the first three days. They were on a ship that was going to transport them somewhere; and worst of all, Shiro and Matt were being separated from Matt's father Sam. They had no idea what was going to happen to him. Or themselves for that matter. 

To keep the three of them together, Shiro tried to reason with Lord Zarkon. He wasn't the oldest, of course, but he was in the best shape. Sam was older; and then Matt, his same age, was more of a nerd in general than a fighter. 

"You didn't need to kidnap us." Shiro said finally as they strapped him down. He was naked, with two black eyes, and he did not like the way the masked aliens had needles in their disgusting hands. 

"I didn't kidnap you, Takashi Shirogane." Zarkon curled his lip. "Kidnapping is what one does to a child. No, I abducted you." 

That didn't make it any better in Shiro's own opinion though, to tell the truth. 


End file.
